Utilizador Discussão:Thales César/Arquivo 3
Infobox Creator desatualizado Ae Thales! Quanto tempo! Bem, eu acabei de criar uma predefinição a Predefinição:Personagem burocrata infobox (hmm burocrata :P), e percebi que o código ainda é o antigo, ainda sem aquelas modificações legais que fizemos ;). Então, não se esqueça de atualizar o Infobox Creator depois, o código-base atualizado você vai encontrar em qualquer infobox hehe. Não precisa ter pressa, não irei criar outra infobox muito cedo. Ah, e seria legal algo do tipo "Remover coluna", ou "Remover cabeçalho"... hehe Que a Força esteja com você! JediSam(discussão) 00h38min de 6 de Março de 2013 (UTC) Mensagem Associação Comercial uma pergunta a Associação Comercialem ingles é Guild of Commerce pq? deveria ser Trade Association ou para nós deveria ser Guilda Comercial, pq desta desconcordançia? Associação Comercial uma pergunta, em ingles a Associação Comercial é Guild of Commerce pq? ela não deveria ser Trade Association ou para nós não deveria ser Guilda de Comercio c for seguir uma tradução do ingles para o portugues, gostaria q me tirasse esta duvida, abraço e bom resto de tarde. 200.186.29.122 20h12min de 6 de Março de 2013 (UTC)Lucasrl200.186.29.122 20h12min de 6 de Março de 2013 (UTC) Uns ajustes Thales, desbloqueia essa predefinição por favor. :P JediSam(discussão) 16h57min de 7 de Março de 2013 (UTC) :Por favor... logo :P JediSam(discussão) 23h40min de 15 de Março de 2013 (UTC) PAC Thales, você já conseguiu bloquear a criação de páginas pelos usuários anônimos? JediSam(discussão) 23h40min de 15 de Março de 2013 (UTC) :Está pronta a página do Projeto de Aceleração do Crescimento. Não esqueça de passar nela e mostrar o seu apoio! E me avisa se estiver faltando algo. :P JediSam(discussão) 21h50min de 13 de Junho de 2013 (UTC) Mensagem Oorn Tchis boa tarde, queria saber como se lê o neme deste planeta aqui Oorn Tchis ou pelo menos como vc o lê, obrigado. 200.186.29.122 17h24min de 1 de Julho de 2013 (UTC)Lucasrl200.186.29.122 17h24min de 1 de Julho de 2013 (UTC) Mais uma na página principal A Categoria:Raças e espécies não existe mais, troque o link lá por Categoria:Espécies. ;) JediSam(discussão) 21h06min de 6 de Julho de 2013 (UTC) :Ah, e coloca no Hall que eu fui o 1º usuário a chegar a 10.000 edições. ;D JediSam(discussão) 21h53min de 6 de Julho de 2013 (UTC) Sugestão Olá Thales! Quanto tempo não? Pois bem, venho até aqui com o intuito de deixa-lhe essa mensagem para sugerir que mude o Hall para um local mais visível para outros usuários. Creio q ele em seu blog não fica à vista, pois eu acho q uma minoria irá "fuçar" a sua página de blog por pura vontade, onde uma certa "gama" de usuários não terão o privilégio de desfrutar do Hall. Então, o q acha? :D Ra98(discussão) 01h42min de 7 de Julho de 2013 (UTC) *Concordo com vc Thales. Vamos oficializar essa ideia primeiro. Já comuniquei ao Sam sobre a sugestão. ;) Ra98(discussão) 02h41min de 8 de Julho de 2013 (UTC) Certo! Ah haha! Ok! Infelizmente ele passou do Aviso 5... :( Vou me esforçar pra me lembrar de te dizer o motivo no próximo! ;) JediSam(discussão) 22h39min de 26 de Agosto de 2013 (UTC) Parceria Caro Thales, Sou um grande fã de Star Wars, tenho uma fanpage no Facebook (www.facebook.com.br/StarWarsTheUniverse), um site (www.starwarstheuniverse.com.br), além de ser colaborador cadastrado aqui na Star Wars Wikipedia. Gostaria de saber o que é necessário para fazermos uma uparceria. Se preferir conversar por e-mail, por favor envie um e-mail para starwarstheuniverse@gmail.com. Grato, Guego Argollo Adm. Star Wars: The Universe Dúvidas Olá, você postou para mim no meu primeiro dia que qualquer dúvida podia te perguntar. e esta é a pergunta: "Como faço para modificar minha assinatura? Pois eu já vi muitas pessoas com tipos diferentes de assinatura" Atenciosamente Tuttygus (discussão) 01h42min de 13 de Dezembro de 2013 (UTC) Re:Stdsummaries Valeu, Thales! Mudei pouca coisa mesmo nela. ;) Então, quando pretende passar por aqui? Tenho que falar contigo... JediSam(discussão) 18h50min de 19 de Janeiro de 2014 (UTC) Interwiki union Hi, I'm Admiral mike501, the administrator of the Italian Star Wars Wiki (Javapedia). Sorry if I don't speak Portuguese, but I haven't ever studied this language... However, I'm here because in my wiki we thought about a possible "union" between all the Star Wars Wiki. Members of every SW encyclopedia should talk with members of the Wookieepedia, as our smaller wikis could have the possibility of growing up with the help of the "creators" of Star Wars Wiki. What do you think? I hope you'll see this message soon. Que a Força esteja com você! --[[User:Admiral mike501|'ADMIRAL MIKE501']] Yes, Sir! 16h26min de 21 de Maio de 2014 (UTC) +Coisas :P Thales, atualize a página principal, adicione os episódios VII, VIII e IX na seção "Os filmes". E comenta aquela parte do artigo destacado até vermos melhor isso aí... JediSam(discussão) 20h15min de 23 de Maio de 2014 (UTC) Leia Olá mestre César! Eu estava a pensar numa citação da Princesa Leia que falava sobre a sua mãe, identificada como Padmé Amidala ("Ela era... muito linda. Gentil, mas... triste.") mas ela morreu no dia do nascimento de Leia e Luke , por isso ela devia estar a falar sobre a sua mãe adotiva, Breha. Queria saber a sua opinião sobre isto, Mestre, antes de modificar a pagina sobre a Padmé. E que a força esteja consigo: Mestre Luis 21h01min de 21 de Julho de 2014 (UTC) Apagar Thales! Vou te passar mais detalhes de minha ideia. ;) Assim, não me referia a passar os direitos, pois assim o problema permaneceria. Nós somos o pessoal mais ativo e experiente da Wiki, poderíamos ajudar uns aos outros a tocar a nave (hehehe) quando um não estiver disponível ou muito ocupado. Percebi que quando não estou por aqui, o Adley aparece. Depois vem você. E assim vai. Ou seja, teremos sempre um admin por aqui, o que eu acho que seria o ideal. :D Que a Força esteja com o seu 4G, que chique! Hueuheuheu JediSam(discussão) 16h43min de 29 de Agosto de 2014 (UTC) :... :JediSam(discussão) 17h13min de 11 de Setembro de 2014 (UTC) ::? Thales César (discussão) 18h52min de 11 de Setembro de 2014 (UTC) :::Então, o que me diz? JediSam(discussão) 02h33min de 13 de Setembro de 2014 (UTC) Ajuda Olá Thales, um utilizador da wikia criou esta página e está cheia de erros por favor se tiver tempo corrija-a. Obrigado pela sua atenção Usuário (Discussão) Obrigado Obrigado Thales, pela sua ajuda, e desculpe o incômodo... OBG 19h53min de 9 de Setembro de 2014 (UTC) Mensagem Vê se vc pode me ajudar. Encontrei pela internet afora, uma cronologia onde mostra vários livros, quadrinhos, além dos filmes e da Guerra dos Clones tanto 2D como 3D. Então eu gostaria de entender uma coisa. Baixei a "Dawn of Jedi - Into the Void". Não sei onde ela se encaixa na linha temporal, visto que os quadrinhos da Dawn iniciam com a edição 0 e seguem. E ela é um tipo de "tie-in". Será que ela estaria, cronologicamente, após todos os quadrinhos da Dawn of Jedi? Favor se souber, responde no email: rodrigoamaral@ymail.com. Obrigado independente de qualquer ajuda. Lord Raphael Lima Katarn Muito carinhosa e respeitosamente venho à Vossa Excelência, Comandante Thales César, pedir-lhe que o sistema da STAR WARS WIKI reduza ou cesse as interferências referentes aos Dados Biográficos resumidos de Conde Lord Raphael Lima Katarn, visto que estes para mim são de EXTREMA IMPORTÂNCIA, para que eu possa dar continuidade a elaboração das informações referentes à BIOGRAFIA INTEGRAL do Jovem Lorde Sombrio de Sith, Conde Raphael Lima Katarn. PORTANTO, COMANDANTE, eis minhas duas ÚNICAS propostas à Vossa Excelência: OU o portal REDUZ ou CESSA as interferências referentes aos Dados Biográficos do Jovem Lorde Sith, OU, como atualmente tenho MUITO POUCO a perder com relação à minha filiação recente e precoce a este portal, CANCELAREI IMEDIATAMENTE meu VÍNCULO com este e sem nenhuma POSSÌVEL possibilidade de regresso a vincular-me novamente ao mesmo. Isso inclui também, MINHAS CONTRIBUIÇÕES FUTURAS aos outros portais de minha preferência. MUITO carinhosa e RESPEITOSAMENTE, COMANDANTE, Raphaël Benício Lima Jacinto Silva (Lord Raphael Lima Katarn). :Que interferências? Thales César (discussão) 13h54min de 5 de Outubro de 2014 (UTC) Esqueceu de Alguma Coisa... Bom eu vi que você me ajudou em Mestre Jedi de Ajunta Pall mas você esqueceu de Mestre Sith de Darth Tenebrous pois eu não sei colocar aquele negócio de Mestre Quem pois ja que você sabe me ajude lá. Tanpe Mapon (discussão) 13h38min de 8 de Outubro de 2014 (UTC)Tanpe Mapon Mudanças Olá... Sou Linconl da Fallout Wiki e eu vejo muito potencial em sua wiki (a qual você pertence) e gostaria de saber se eu poderia me juntar a vocês para da uma enorme expansão que abrangeria tudo o que se conhece de Star Wars. O que acha? Se concordar me mande uma mensagem então poderemos discutir alguns temas, idéias e "exigências". -[[User:Linconl|'Mr. President 'Lincoln]] [[User talk:Linconl|''Speak!]] 22h47min em 21 de Outubro de 2014 : Eu gostaria de ressaltar no sentido de "recriar" ou pelo menos criar da maneira correta a a barra que da para ver que possue "coisas" menos sérias, deixando de ter as divisões Filmes, Livros e HQ's (tem um monte delas) e Jogos (que por sinal também tem bastante). O que acha de fazer isso? Eu creio que isto facilitaria muito e deixaria tudo mais rápido para quem quer saber de algo específico... ::: -[[User:Linconl|'Mr. President '''Lincoln]] [[User talk:Linconl|''Speak!]] 00h14min em 23 de Outubro de 2014 ::: Sério...Precisa ser adicionada uma espécie de "parte" da "Cultura POP" (Filmes, Livros, Séries, etc), afinal de contas (e eu sei disso) boa parte dos usuários não sabe das categorias ou não sabe como as utilizar, então é extritamente recomentedado fazer uma "guia" mais versatíl e também mais rápida. ::: -[[User:Linconl|'Mr. President '''Lincoln]] [[User talk:Linconl|''Speak!]] 16h14min em 24 de Outubro de 2014 ::: Não, não... Estou me referindo que digamos seria melhor possuir isso na barra de navegação, no sendito junto a parte lá em cima com a parte do Pela Wiki | Eras | Jedi | Sith | (aqui) | Star Wars Wiki. Facilitando a navegação de usuários novos no formato da Wikia (que entram em uma página qualquer antes e não pela principla (Home)) e que nem fazem idéia das categorias. Um formato que leve para as classificações Filmes | Séries | Livros | HQ's | Jogos | etc... E cada uma tem suas sub classificações as mais populares ou as/os melhores em um limite de até 6 nomes. Consegue compreender o que eu quero dizer? ::: -[[User:Linconl|'Mr. President '''Lincoln]] [[User talk:Linconl|''Speak!]] 23h38min em 25 de Outubro de 2014 Tô aqui!! Hey, Thales! Está tudo bem comigo sim. Desculpe o sumiço repentino, mas só não editarei mais como antes. JediSam(discussão) 12h53min de 28 de Outubro de 2014 (UTC) O que faremos? Olá Thales! Tudo bem? Pois então, vamos ao que interessa: apesar de vários e vários avisos dados ao Tanpe Mapon sobre o seu comportamento e disciplina na wiki, ele continua nos mesmos erros. Já deixei uma mensagem (assim como vários outras, de outros usuários), porém não obtive resposta. Como você poderá constatar, ele criou artigos como um contribuidor anônimo, posso deduzir que, era a "melhor" forma de "fugir" dos nossos avisos, depois de eu ter recomendado para '''não' criar páginas até aprender a criá-las corretamente. Já não é a primeira vez que falamos com ele sobre tal coisa, e espero uma punição na proporcionalidade dos seus atos, infelizmente. Ra98(discussão) 21h17min de 26 de Novembro de 2014 (UTC) :Vamos observar mais, se as páginas continuarem ruins, daremos a ele o Aviso Final. :JediSam(discussão) 15h40min de 27 de Novembro de 2014 (UTC) Thales César (discussão) 16h10min de 27 de Novembro de 2014 (UTC) Ajuda Olá Thales César eu ia criar uma pagina com Holocron mas não a uma infobox você deve saber pois eu explorei muitas e não achei. Se você achar por favor me fale. Agradecimentos Olá Thales, Vim lhe agradecer por ter revertido o esforço que tive pra encontrar cores legais que combinassem, afinal uma predefinição especial sobre artigos "destacados" não merece tanto, não é verdade? JediSam(discussão) 22h28min de 7 de Dezembro de 2014 (UTC) Mensagem Olá Thales, Eu estava com tempo no trampo e resolvi criar um logo no photoshop pra wikia, se vc gostar pode usar a vontade segue a imagem: thumb|left|400px|logo_wikia_sw_em_ptbr David Anderson Pereira (discussão) 15h30min de 11 de Dezembro de 2014 (UTC) Thales, Coloquie a Imagem no padrão (250 x 65), mudei a cor do "Wiki em Português", só não tirei o sombreamento dos simbolos porque iria ficar ruim para ver eles com um fundo claro. Qualquer coisa essa não achar legal eu penso em outro, agora com o fim do semestre da facul vou ter mais tempo pra mexer no photoshop :D . segue a imagem: frame|left|logo_wiki_ptbr_2 David Anderson Pereira (discussão) 17h04min de 11 de Dezembro de 2014 (UTC) :Adorei! Muito bom, David! Vou criar uma postagem no Fórum sobre isso. :JediSam(discussão) 20h10min de 11 de Dezembro de 2014 (UTC) Re: Pedido e aviso Olá Thales, Fiz o que pediu, e foi tudo normal, os editores que abriam eram os mesmos, o Editor Visual e WYSIWYG, e tinha a opção para mudar pro editor clássico. Ou seja, nenhuma diferença. ... Eu também quero que as letras do meu nome fiquem em negrito. JediSam(discussão) 18h02min de 7 de Janeiro de 2015 (UTC) :Azul! Azul, azul, azul e azul!! *_* #4E5CF7 JediSam(discussão) 18h10min de 7 de Janeiro de 2015 (UTC) Re: Pedido e aviso Ter áudio dublado gravado vai ser ótimo! Você consegue de quais materiais? TCW especialmente seria muito bom, acho as traduções muito sensatas. Quanto ao Eras, eu devo admitir que sou mais fã da estrutura da Wookiee, colocando junto dos outros e com } sendo um override para o Legends padrão. Quanto ao Eraicon, eu estou trabalhando muito casualmente em um banner de Legends de cor sólida, como o Cânon, baseado nos livros da Aleph, mas estou começando a gostar bastante desse cinza que vocês fizeram. Agora me veio a ideia de colocar cores diferentes de Legends para sinalizar se a página tem uma contrapartida Cânon ou não, mas talvez seja muito confuso... Lele Mj 20px ('''Holoprojetor)' 18h10min de 10 de Janeiro de 2015 (UTC) :Ah, decidi criar o bot afinal, mas não para essa transição, um bot pra organizar as coisas mesmo, os Part 1 e (novela) da vida. O que você acha do nome '''BR-8', em homenagem à coisinha mais fofa daquele teaser? Acabei de mudar os amarelos pra verde-brasil no GIMP, ficou legal! Abri a votação aqui. Lele Mj 20px ('''Holoprojetor)' 23h15min de 10 de Janeiro de 2015 (UTC) ::Hm, vou catar depois as citações que eu já usei de filmes e boto lá. O bot não está pronto porque eu pretendo usar o Autowikibrowser e preciso de uma conta pra usá-lo. Não quero testar na minha, vai que eu erro feio no primeiro teste! Não é exatamente fácil, mas é infinitamente menos assustador do que aprender Python. Sou de humanas, não rola. 'Lele Mj' 20px '(Holoprojetor)' 05h09min de 11 de Janeiro de 2015 (UTC) Re: Para tudo Por mim tá ótimo! Fico muito feliz que você tenha conseguido decifrar o Pywikibot, é uma maneira muito mais versátil de botar os troço pra funcionar. Podemos tranquilamente usar os dois, concordo! Com você usando Python pras tarefas mais rotineiras, posso usar o AutoWikiBrowser para tarefas mais pontuais, enfim, vamos mexendo e adaptando conforme usamos isso. Vou criar a conta agora e mandar o pedido de flag pra Wikia. 'Lele Mj' 20px '(Holoprojetor)' 19h09min de 13 de Janeiro de 2015 (UTC) Re:Lembrete Sim, sim. :P Ra98(discussão) 18h31min de 20 de Janeiro de 2015 (UTC) Comic Books Hey! Thales, tava passando por aqui dnv e quando vi que, em alguns muitos artigos tem escrito "Série Cômica" e que na verdade seria "série em quadrinhos", eu que agr que tô tendo mais net, vou ajudar a consertar isso, e, tbm, vou continuar a contribuir aqui! Talvez vc nós iremos precisar de ajuda, então, devemos contatar tbm o Sam? UDY (discussão) 20h37min de 3 de Fevereiro de 2015 (UTC) :Tem certeza que não está escrito "série cômica" por se tratar de histórias de comédia? (não resisti ) :Bem, isso é mais uma tarefa para BB-08! :... :Aproveitando a deixa; Thales, você deve ter visto que foi criada a , já que tá vindo muita coisa de Star Wars por aí, e então a ideia é que ela fique nas páginas de um a três meses, só que vai que alguém esqueça de tirar hehe. Tem como pedir uma ajudinha pro BB-08? :JediSam(discussão) 00h09min de 4 de Fevereiro de 2015 (UTC) :Pode começar os testes sim. Mas no caso é só pra , a é para conteúdo ainda não lançado no Brasil, e talvez que nunca seja lançado... e não para conteúdo lançado recentemente, como na Spoiler, por isso tem um período de tempo indeterminado. Ok? :JediSam(discussão) 20h11min de 4 de Fevereiro de 2015 (UTC) Links Cânon Fala Thales! Sabe esse botãozinho supimpa que você adicionou de botar link cânon? Sugestão: troca pra , com a barra, fica muito mais prático! Faria isso eu mesma, mas não majo desses paranauês não. Valeu! 'Lele Mj' 20px '(Holoprojetor)' 02h58min de 8 de Fevereiro de 2015 (UTC) Mensagem ola meu nome e gabrie novaes mas me chme de (poder azul) e quero saber podemos ser socios para debater melhor sobre ideas a e daqui a alguns meses talvez eu possa etar criando serviços tenho algumas ferramentas basicas se não sei usalas quaquer coisa me passe o link do seu perfil no facebook e que a força esteja comvc quero saber se vc esta procurando um admn estou disposto ao trabalho de adimininstrador ola desculpe o transtornoa mas com todo respeito eu gostaria de saber por que meu turorial de como criar uma ordem jedi foi apagado 18h04min de 15 de Fevereiro de 2015 (UTC)Gabriel novaes (discussão)gabriel novaes poder azul tembem uso html e tambem monto coisas com lego vc jogo kogma e um jogo de construir me add no kogama este e o meu cadastro http://kogama.com.br/profile/1833895/ Gabriel novaes (discussão) 16h58min de 16 de Fevereiro de 2015 (UTC) Uma pequena sujestão... Olá Thales ! Tudo bem ? bom eu vim lhe dar uma pequena sugestão: Já que você é um moderador da wiki poderia adicionar uma infobox para armaduras ! Eu estive olhando umas páginas da Wookieepedia algumas delas tinham uma outra infobox que nós não temos: a de Holocron. Poderia adicionar essas infoboxes ? bom acabei por aqui fique com Deus. E que a Força esteja com você. Tanpe Mapon (discussão) 04h08min de 27 de Fevereiro de 2015 (UTC) Re: Avisos Comunitários Fala Thales, Eu definitivamente concordo que precisamos melhorar nosso sistema de comunicação. Acho que alterar o texto do aviso é a melhor tática: direto, limpo e só aparece uma vez. A página principal talvez funcionaria, mas fica meio intrusivo, não? E por mais que eu goste muito da ideia de uma página de avisos, caimos no mesmo problema do fórum: as pessoas não vão olhar se nós não pedirmos, e se torna supérfluo com o lance do aviso. Mudando de assunto: você que é o ninja das MediaWiki, sabe me linkar quais as páginas do menu de adicionar predefinições e de licenças de imagens? To com umas ideias aqui... Valeu! 'Lele Mj' 20px '(Holoprojetor)' 00h42min de 12 de Março de 2015 (UTC) :Ok, esse é um truque bem maneiro, mas ainda não consigo achar o que eu estou procurando. Você sabe como editar esse dropdown menu de inserir predefinições quando você está editando? E o de adicionar uma licença de copyright quando você faz o upload de uma imagem? 'Lele Mj' 20px '(Holoprojetor)''' 20h09min de 13 de Março de 2015 (UTC) Mais um! Fala Thales! Então, tem um link vermelho na página principal! (ohhh) O link da Categoria:Livros (vida real) no menuzinho se transforma em Categoria:Livros (mundo real). JediSam(discussão) 19h47min de 29 de Março de 2015 (UTC) Star Wars Celebration Olá, Thales! Eu gostaria de pedir permissão para participar mais/ fazer algumas mudanças (de layout, não em conteúdo) aqui na Star Wars Wiki. Eu tenho algumas fotos e informações que eu gostaria de compartilhar sobre a "Star Wars Celebration" que aconteceu semana passada aqui na Califórnia (um evento em que a Wikia participou). Eu também gostaria de adicionar mais conteúdo sobre o jogo Star Wars: Battlefront. Outra coisa que eu gostaria de mudar também é o layout da página principal - atualmente, o anúncio da Wikia está empurrando o conteúdo todo para baixo da página. Enfim, com o novo filme sendo lançado em breve, eu gostaria de ajudá-los com a comunidade, para que vocês possam fazer bom uso do aumento de visitas/contribuidores que está por vir. Obrigada! Ana (talk) 20h21min de 20 de Abril de 2015 (UTC) *Respondido em seu Mural de Mensagens. Thales César (discussão) 14h38min de 21 de Abril de 2015 (UTC) Triunvirato Sith Hey, Thales, og por ter corrijido a paágina, e qual era o problema?? Pq eu tentei que só... UDY (discussão) 22h53min de 21 de Abril de 2015 (UTC) *Darth Yeelhoy, te respondi aqui. Thales César (discussão) 23h57min de 21 de Abril de 2015 (UTC) Re:De maneira discreta... Claro! O que posso dizer, então? E também queria ir.. JediSam(discussão) 16h40min de 5 de Junho de 2015 (UTC) :Estranho... eu postei, teve gente que curtiu, mas depois sumiu de lá... :/ JediSam(discussão) 15h56min de 18 de Junho de 2015 (UTC) Páginas de Crossovers Olá Thales! Queria saber se aqui na Star Wars Wiki vocês fazem páginas de crossovers de outras séries com Star Wars. Caso façam, eu poderia ajudar com uma página do crossover que Phineas e Ferb fez com Star Wars a mais ou menos um ano atrás. Um abraço. PeF001 (discussão) 23h39min de 5 de Julho de 2015 (UTC) :Respondido em seu mural de mensagens. Thales César (discussão) 04h43min de 9 de Julho de 2015 (UTC) ::Olá. Bem, fiz a página Phineas e Ferb: Star Wars. Tentei incorporar ao máximo o modelo de edição da wiki. Se tiver alguma coisa fora dos padrões estabelecidos, sinta-se à vontade para consertar. Um abraço. ::PeF001 (discussão) 19h43min de 9 de Julho de 2015 (UTC)